


Just Being Considerate

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holding, Kissing, Mild Humor, Picking Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared recognizes that Gen, like many other people, is shorter than him. But she is shorter by a whole foot. Doesn't it hurt her neck sometimes to even look at him? Well, if only this one time, he'll try and fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Being Considerate

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, no one ships these guys! DX I've been looking and looking, and have only found about two or three fics that involve Jared/Gen that DON'T lead to Jared/Jensen. DX DX So this is for them, and all you rare Gen/Jared shippers out there! Write something for them, please! :(

Jared knew that he was taller than the average male. He knew that he stood a foot above his wife's height. But he never really thought about it until now.

Now being Gen massaging her neck with a little wince, and then having to crane it upwards again to smile and assure him that she was alright, that it happened sometimes. Jared couldn't deny that he felt guilty and responsible for this. Gen had to move her head upwards so much so that they could look each other in the eye, or kiss. Maybe that was why the fangirls always shipped him with Jensen. That guy didn't have to try hard, since he was only a few inches shorter!

Jared shuddered at the thought of those slashers. He didn't want to know what went on in their heads...

Anyway, so yeah, he felt guilty. And he thought, well, maybe he should try and be a little bit more considerate. He developed a simple plan that he could carry out, if only when they kissed.

So, the next day, when it was lunchtime on set and Gen of course came over to eat with him and Jensen, he smiled and put his arms around her waist. She started to look up, but suddenly yelped as he hoisted her up into the air so that they were eye level.

Jared greeted her, "Hey baby."

"Um, hi!" Gen giggled, moving her legs a bit as they dangled. "What're you doing?"

"Well I thought, since your neck hurt a little, you wouldn't have to move it as much."

"What do you mean?"

Jared kissed her and answered like it was obvious, "You're so little, Gen. You gotta look up all the time so we can talk."

Jensen started laughing, and Misha took a picture to tweet it for his minions (witty remark included of course).

But Gen just smiled and kissed Jared again. "Thank you. You are very considerate."

Jared beamed, but then she lightly kicked him in the leg. "But, could you let me down? The circulation in my legs are cutting off."

"Oh. Right. Sorry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This couple needs more love people!


End file.
